


don't go (i won't)

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Past Character Death, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shotaro was back on that beach again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't go (i won't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



Shotaro was back on that beach again. The edges of his vision were tinged with green.

There, just in front of him, was Philip.

Philip's lips were moving but the crashing of the waves against the shore drowned out what he had to say. That didn't stop a knot of dread from twisting around Shotaro's gut. He knew what Philip was trying to tell him.

_Goodbye._

And he turned and walked away.

Shotaro's legs felt like they were chugging through quicksand. He reached out for his partner but he couldn't quite grab him; Philip's body was dissolving in chunks of green data.

Screaming Philip's name, Shotaro jerked awake.

His breaths came in sharp, panicked gasps. His eyes, unable to blink, stared up at the ceiling.

The body beside him stirred. "Hnn... Shotaro?"

He looked to his side and saw that familiar mop of black hair with touches of green buried in it. Once again, Philip had forgotten to take out his hair clips before getting in bed.

Shotaro sucked in a breath and pulled the blanket over his face, only to have it pulled back down a second later. Philip's curious eyes bored into his.

He didn't explain and Philip, whether he knew or only suspected, didn't ask. He just ran his hand through Shotaro's tangled hair and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Philip didn't have to say a word, but Shotaro understood anyway. _I'm here._


End file.
